


Sometimes Mike just wants flowers

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Caring Harvey, Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers sometimes solves many problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Mike just wants flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif set (http://itsclicheiknow.tumblr.com/post/92760123890/you-told-me-you-wanted-flowers).

It took them a long time to get where they are today. Mike questions many things in his life but he has never doubted that he would somehow end up in Harvey’s bed. Really it is about when, not if. 

They go through the whole denial progress, more on Harvey’s side for obvious reason. The “this will never happen again”, “we can’t keep doing it”, “Jessica will fire you if she finds out”, Mike has heard it all. But somehow he still goes to Harvey’s condo on a Friday night, and older man has never pushed him out. 

So, in Mike’s mind, he calls this a serious relationship which Harvey will never explicitly admit. Well, he guesses if you really want to date some like Harvey, you will just have to compromise a few things.

“What’s that cloud on your face? I saved you from Louis today already.”

Harvey, the ever observant of course picks up the slightest mood change. Someone is not lying when they say they make a living reading people.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Just me being stupid. Let’s just watch the movie.”

Harvey doesn’t reply, just look at him and wait. 

Mike sighs. He really doesn’t want to ruin the one good thing he has right now, even if it means he has caved on things.

“It’s…see I think we are in a serious relationship, regardless what you say. It’s ok if you don’t want to admit it out loud. If you are gonna live in a denialville for a little longer, I am not going to barge in Louis’ office and announce we are a couple Monday morning. But, from time to time, I just need a little reassurance that you are in this as much as I am.” 

Harvey raises his eyebrows, “Denialville, that’s the best you can do?”

“Of course that’s the only thing you heard.”

Mike sounds a little sulked. This is another issue for dating an emotionally constipated individual: communication sometimes is really hard.

“Listen, have you ever seen me doing anything I don’t want to?”

Now it’s Mike’s turn to raise his eyebrows, silently saying really, you want to go there?

“Well, ok sometimes I do pro bono work when it saves me time arguing with Jessica and I buy Donna shoes, purses and season tickets for Lincoln Center so that she will not bug me. But I don’t sleep with anyone I don’t want to. You should believe that. If I don’t want you here, you will not be here.”

Mike smiles. Harvey needs to learn to speak like a normal person. The backhanded compliment thing is cute only sometimes. 

The younger associate moves over to put his arms around Harvey. “Just sometimes, I want flowers too.”

Harvey kisses the top of his head and says nothing.

 

Mike still keeps his apartment even though he spends most of his time in Harvey’s place. That place is amazing but too big and too empty without Harvey in it. Tonight, Harvey is going to another function to woo new clients at Jessica’s request. So Mike decides he is going to stay in and clean up the work he brings back.

Late into the night, Mike finally finishes the load of briefs and remembers to orders pizza 10 at night, because he has forgot to eat again. 

When someone knocks on the door, Mike goes to grab cash and answers. 

“Let me just…you are not my meat lover pizza.”

“No, I’m not. How observant of you.”

It’s Harvey in his shiny dark suits. Mike notices he also has a bouquet of flowers in his hand. It’s nicely wrapped in blue tissues. Only Harvey Specter can find a florist that opens 10 at night and has fresh roses in pink and purple. 

“What is that? You didn’t steal it from the function, did you?”

“No I did not. They don’t have fresh flowers. The stuff on the table is at least day old crap.”

“Ok-ay------“ Mike still looks puzzled. It’s very un-Harvey like.

“You told me you wanted flowers.”

Harvey says that like it explains everything.

Then Mike remembers. He remembers that night when he felt a little low and just mumbled things to Harvey. It makes Mike smiles, like the entire world just becomes a whole lot better. 

He pulls Harvey in for a kiss and they just stay there with door open until the pizza man starts coughing in the hall way.

When they settle at the table and share the giant meat lover pizza, Mike asks.

“Will I get everything I ask for?”

“Well let’s see. You have a pretty good job, an excellent taste in…partner, a key to my condo, and now pizza and flowers. What else will you need?”

“Ok. Now I formally declare you has move out of denialville and upgraded into backhandedberg.”

Harvey chuckles, “You do whatever that helps you sleep at night.”

Mike grins. Call him a sucker, but compromises sometimes is not so bad if it’s Harvey Specter that you are dealing with.


End file.
